Redeemed Purpose
by darlingvalkyrie
Summary: A young girl goes to the world of deathnote or death note. a cliche story right? well hopefully not i've always seen potential for this kind of story if done right, so i encourage you to at least look and tell me what you think. this story contains an oc.
1. A purpose is given

Chapter 1: A purpose is gained

On the 28th of December 2011; just a few days after Christmas, Rosemary Green died. Only 21 years old she was struck by a car less than an hour's walk away from her parent's house, where she spent the holidays. Three days after Christmas she set out to buy some groceries before the shops closed for the new year; the weather was icy and the roads were particularly dangerous. As she crossed at the traffic lights a red car failed to stop in time, and crashed into her. Her neck was twisted at a 90˚ angle killing her almost instantly; in addition to this however her right leg was horribly disfigured and she had lost allot of blood by the time the ambulance arrived; Rosemary would not have made it regardless.

Watching someone die first hand is a horrific experience that no one should have to witness; dying however is a different experience altogether. Rosemary was lucky; she was blinded by pain for an instant before being forced from her body, and taken away from the land of the living. Many are forced to hear the cries, of loved ones, the fear of spectators; but Rosemary was long gone when realisation hit those around her.

The afterlife can never be described in words. For no two people could possibly envision the same true paradise, or the same unmerciful hell we desire and fear beyond our graves; and no one ever should. For what would life mean to a human, if all we ever lived for was death? And even when one comes close to "the end" no single mortal can tell if what they see is heaven, hell, or something in-between; at least until you too are a part of it, and no longer mortal.

But Rosemary saw what could be "the light" a bright light, godlike one might say; but still just a light. A voice accompanied this imagery, strong but not godlike, and most definitely feminine.

"Rosemary Green you have yet to fulfil your purpose in life, but you have yet to find a purpose to fulfil; there are few options for one in your position".

"And they are" Rosemary had replied in the voice she always knew, she was quite surprised to still be speaking, but that being said she couldn't feel her lips move, she couldn't feel anything.

"You can return to the land of the living, but you will have no physical form, with which to execute your purpose, you will be nothing more than a lost being, seeking results". The voice paused.

"Or You can be reborn but you will have no memory of this life, and Rosemary green will be lost to the world" the voice seized speaking as silence followed.

Rosemary spoke again "but those can't possibly be the only options for me" she paused, thinking surprisingly calmly in the presence of the powerful light.

"Can't you make me an angel, send me to another universe; anything where I can do something".

The voice once again spoke, strong and firm "angels are like god's of death they are born of humans banished to the in-between, you have not been given such a fate; as for changing your place of existence, it will not change your death, in any universe you shall remain dead".

Rosemary was silent. Thinking calmly as she saw no good in overreacting to the situation, after all this could very well have been god, and wasn't it the most human thing to do, to be calmed by the presence of god? And yet the rage that was slowly breaking through her calm thoughts, seemed even more natural? To be helpless to an accidental fate, how human indeed.

Gods of death, and angels. To become a god of death had never entered her mind, truth be told she would be very much opposed to becoming a shinigami, no matter how the transformation went out. She'd been an big fan of anime since her youth, and had seen more than a few depictions of the gods, none too appealing to a young women par one. But the image that had always stuck with her, was from death note, the image of a rotting world of gods, had never been erased from her mind, and even now she found herself somewhat frightened by the anime, and how close to reality it really was.

Then it came to her. A small loop hole, but a loophole she could use. "well if I went to another universe I would be a ghost, or a lost soul, am I correct".

The voice soon replied " yes you would be a spirit"

"Is there any limit to what kind of universe I could go to, say a fictional one?"

The voice chuckled quietly before returning to its firm tone " a fictional realm is seldom referred to as another universe, but yes you are correct in that you could become a part of one".

Spurred onwards by this knowledge Rosemary continued " but say I went to a fictional universe, something like say a tv show, something I'd seen as an audience member, would I then see the world as a character of it?"

Again the voice chuckled. " congratulations you have been intelligent enough to look into your predicament as opposed to accepting it as absolute, few take the time to-"

"But my question would i-"

"Patience is a virtue no human has truly mastered, you being one of them. In answer to your question, yes if a character could only be seen by the audience for example, you would see that character whilst in that realm. This is because no human can truly bond with another realm whilst in their current state; For example a living mortal would have to die to truly belong to that world, as you are already deceased it would be much more difficult for you to remain as one of that world."

Rosemary was glad to be getting more information, but this was too vague for what she had planned, if she wanted to know more she would have to just come out and say it. "what it I went to the deathnote realm?"

The voice was silent for a moment " anime are always interesting exceptions to the rules of death, if you entered this realm as a living mortal no human would be able to kill you with a deathnote as you technically never existed, and thus cannot seize to exist; however if someone tried to shoot you in the head you would still die. As a spirit however you would be much alike a shinigami seen by few, but able to interact with the world around you, just as a shinigami can make an object appear to be floating in air when they are holding it for example. It is one of the few realms that give the dead so much power among mortals".

Rosemary thought carefully " how would I be seen by few? And could I be heard?" the voice was growing slightly weary of the questions, but answered regardless "a lost soul can only enter another universe as part of their purpose in life, as a living mortal you will naturally be seen by all, but as a spirit you only need to be seen by those you feel need to see you to complete your purpose; however if you no longer feel you need to be seen you can vanish from view as a ghost one might say. Speech is not allowed among the spirits, but you can commute with others of the supernatural world. I can assume that you wish to enter this realm to complete a purpose then? You would be able to commute through other means with the living, but once you became a part of this world you would not be able to leave until you finished your purpose, which would result in your permanent departure from the living, your family would not be seen again."

Rosemary was quiet. " if I stayed here and wasn't an aimless spirit but was reborn, would I see them again"

The voice paused " no".

"And if I became a wondering spirit as you put it is there any chance they would see me?"

Again the voice paused " yes though it is small".

Rosemary wasn't even sure she could cry any more, but she felt something at last pricking her eyes, as she decided. "Then what reason do I have to stay here? I can never return to what i had so why return at all? I may not be the most knowledgeable about the show, and there's probably something better I could do but it's all I can think of, it's the best I can think of to give me a purpose and I..."

Anger was finally breaking through the calm facade, rosemary was losing her edge by now as she discovered the dead could cry, and cry hard; until the voice spoke again less weary, and again strong.

"No, it is one of the best realms you could have chosen to find your purpose, and whatever your purpose may be you have the strength to do well"

The tears stopped as the voice continued " Rosemary Evangeline Green in the realm of Deathnote what do you seek to fulfil as your purpose in death".

Rosemary had stopped crying and spoke confident, and strong "to bring what I believe to be justice to the world"

"You do realise that's a vague statement, should your opinion ever change on what justice is, you are under no obligation to stay true to one side".

"I know I may be dead but I am human and humans are prone to changing their mind, should I do so I don't want to change my ultimate purpose, but I doubt my opinion will change".

"very well Rosemary this may be the last time we speak with one another, and I wish you luck on your quest; fulfil your purpose, as you help L" the voice faded as the light obscured all vision and Rosemary felt her limbs move again, too stunned by this to question how this entity knew who's side she was on.

She was flung through what can only be described as a strange tunnel of varying hues, of purple, magenta, and green. Images were projected all around her most notably those of shinigami lying around and gambling; all too suddenly they changed to images of sky and clouds as the tunnel came to a dark end. Rosemary was flung through a black tar like substance as she pushed through the barrier into the death note realm.

It was a simple Japanese town, on a rainy day, no one noticed the ghostly spirit, that had yet to reveal her presence, as she fell from the sky and landed harshly on the ground, she stood up groaning as the rain poured harder; and that is how I arrived in the world of death, to fulfil my purpose " to bring what I believe to be justice to the world" and although it was never said both the voice, and I had known this was not a long term quest, against all evil; but a battle against a man called kira.


	2. A god is not yet chosen

Thank you for reviewing, I wasn't really expecting reviews that quickly so thank you, I already know vaguely where this story's going, but if you have any ideas it's appreciated.

Chapter 2: A god is not yet chosen

Still raining heavily I dragged myself to a fountain in the centre of the town, it was overflowing, as the rain made the water ripple to the fountain's edge; but the water was still clear enough for me to see. Rosemary green; the same cheerful young woman she was that morning. I had no disfigured neck, no broken leg, and a healthy glow about my face, I almost fooled myself into thinking I was still alive, but unfortunately I wasn't.

I was animated however, which didn't feel as strange as I thought it would; it was like being normal, only you couldn't quite tell what dimensions you had. But apart from that nothing else had seemed to change; walking had been simple, and I could move my other limbs just like before. But I didn't have time to focus on this, for all I knew L could be in danger right at that moment, and the longer I remained a spirit the more time I would have to think about my death, and I didn't want to think about that any-more than I had to.

I may have been a fan of Japanese culture, but I was by no means fluent in their language. nor could I talk to the living; a very difficult situation to be in. As I puzzled over this moral dilemma I searched through the pockets of my new jacket; it was still there. The list of what my mum wanted, from the sho... well there was a pen with it and at least three quarters of a page to write, I could write what I had to say; after all English is a common language, surely someone would be fluent.

I scribbled down a note quickly 'hello my name is rose, I'm a mute from northern Europe, can you direct me to a currency exchange office, I need to purchase a notebook to talk to people'. It wasn't very neat but it was legible at the least, and posing as a mute would surely gain me someone's pity.

When I'd finished the note I tried to get out of the rain as quickly as possible, and managed to take shelter, in what I assume was a Japanese shopping centre. I shivered slightly confused as to how I could feel cold, but perhaps so long as you want to stay human, you can be human? No this was getting, silly, If anything it was probably just payback for annoying that light for asking so many questions. That being said I made my way to the second floor and looked for anyone who might know fluent English.

I didn't have to wait long as a business man appeared to be rushing through the shopping centre, clearly annoyed at the weather; he seemed like the sort of person who would know English, and if not he still might be of some help. It was then that I tried to reveal myself. I was cautious at first; I wasn't sure how this worked so I stepped behind a group of people, as I focussed, on being seen. Not sure at all what I was doing I focussed, on this group really hard, but they continued onwards without even looking at me. Perhaps humans just couldn't see me? I noticed one of them had dropped a shopping bag and out of common courtesy tapped one of them on the shoulder to return it; Surprisingly the owner took it from me and thanked me before re-joining her group. so if humans could see me, perhaps I only needed to act natural to be seen.

To test my theory I approached the business man from before who looked slightly happier, with a mocha latte in his hand, and tapped him on the shoulder before handing him the note. To my delight he replied in English "I'm afraid there isn't one near here, that must be very inconvenient for you but, um here".

He reached into a briefcase he'd been carrying and pulled out a newish looking notebook before tearing the pages he'd written on, and placing them back in the briefcase. "have this for free, to be mute, and so far from home can't be easy; where are you staying?".

I panicked slightly without an answer to give, but quickly recovered and wrote 'I'm staying at a hotel near here, but I've spent the last of my Japanese currency and need to contact my friends at the least" this was a nice man and i felt bad for lying, but it wouldn't be fair to burden this man with the truth.

He was thoughtful for a moment before replying "not many would do this so I suggest you don't get into this kind of situation again but here".

He had handed me a fairly large sum of money from his wallet, clearly more than i needed, and so i tried to give some back, but he refused. "you need it more than me, if you want to get home; but try to stay out of trouble from now on, the crime rates are higher than ever these days".

I could feel my eyes prick with tears again as I wrote 'thank you'; he nodded briefly before continuing his drink.

I quickly managed to fit all the money in my wallet before disappearing into the crowd of bustling people, without even knowing his name, but the last thing i heard stuck in my mind; how could the crime rates be so high? Was I already too late? If it was 2011 here too then all the characters would be dead, and my purpose in coming here would have been for nothing.

Regardless I had to know for sure. I couldn't read any of the signs but I could tell easily enough what the shops were selling, and quickly found a stationary store; I wasn't sure what month it was, but they normally sell calendars all year round so if I found one I could tell how much time had passed. I soon found a section of diaries and calendars; thankfully the year was readable to me; 2003. The year kira started killing. Which may have very well meant that L hasn't even considered the case yet; but surely by now the crime rate would be lower? No, I had to find out when this was, it had been a while since I'd seen the show, and now I'd never get to see it again, so I couldn't remember any exact dates, but I vaguely knew when events occurred, and if I could figure out the date it might be easier for me to pinpoint when this was, or better yet what was happening.

I purchased a map of the surrounding area, including the next town; which appeared to be more industrialised, as the map showed many businesses, and quite a few were also labelled in English; perhaps I'll never know but, it seemed likely that the business man I met was heading to this town, since it seemed to have quite allot of western businesses he may have been a translator, but then again that was just speculation on my part. Luckily enough it was within walking distance, and the rain had started to clear up; despite not being "all there" it was surprisingly easy to get soaking wet, and I didn't want to waste my money on a bag when I could just hold my notebook.

So I left. It was easy enough to tell where I was going, even if the map wasn't fully readable to me; I hadn't seen any translation books in that shopping centre, and was hoping I'd come across one on the way, or this was really going to become a problem. After about fifteen minutes of silent walking, I started thinking; am I really a ghost to these people? Or am I just that one person you see, but never focus on? What about the objects I'd been given, the money, and the notebook, where they just floating in air, no one had mentioned anything, but most people where still inside. I never even thought about it until now, but am I really going to be helpful to L? I mean yeah I knew about the show, but I couldn't remember the exact details, I didn't know all the death note rules or anything. Come to think of it how would L even react? He freaked at the mention of shinigami, how would a ghost be helpful? How would he explain how he knew about the notebook? I suppose I could point it out to him, maybe undo kira's work like take the pencil lead out of the door before...no ryuk would probably notice, he may not be on light's side, but there's no way he'd be on mine either; urgh this is so complicated, I'm thinking about two of this world's greatest minds here, there's no way giving them information is going to be easy I just ARGH!

I needed to just run, I couldn't take this much thinking; I needed to do something, and I ran. I couldn't feel myself get out of breath; like I normally would, I wasn't that bad at some sports, but I was definitely below average; yet I felt weightless, and free. It was almost refreshing like for a moment I wasn't dead, I was living I was alive. But I had to stop. The area was slowly becoming unrecognisable, and I had to check the map again; to my delight, I was only about ten minutes away from the outskirts. I'll didn't really understand what happened there; before I'd started running I was hours away. Needless to say I didn't really want to start running much after that; I mean if I want to be human, I should try to act human.

I was right about the town being more westernised, and soon found a shop selling translation books. I purchased a small one, filled with basic phrases, I could write down or point to, and slid it into the inside pocket of my jacket; carrying it on top of the notebook would have been a little too inconvenient, and I really didn't want to waste money on a bag, when I had so little to carry. The town, had more people in the streets; but this could have been since the rain stopped. None of them stared at me, and I don't think anyone even noticed I was there; so at least I knew people weren't seeing a floating notebook in the air, or at least weren't freaking out about it.

I needed to find a public area with internet access, since it should give me an idea of how much has gone on in the case or at least, I should find some kind of kira fan site I suppose. I couldn't read the signs but, again nearly all the shops were clear about what they were selling, as I entered the main high street. I thought briefly, about how happy I might have been, had I come here whilst I was alive, and how much I would've admired everything. I don't think I ever thought I'd see Japan this grey. It was actually depressing, and I focussed on the colourful shops instead. I wonder if other ghosts did this; try and avoid depression at every turn, or did they just accept it, and avoid colour, for the rest of their existence. Another grim thought for the future; I had to stop doing this, I wasn't going to be any help to L if all I did was depress him. Thankfully I came across just the distraction; an internet cafe.

I didn't buy any food; I wasn't hungry, and I wasn't sure if the dead could eat, besides it would be awkward to explain, if boiling hot coffee poured through my mouth onto the floor. What I did pay for was internet access. I honestly don't know how I would've gotten around if I spoke Spanish, or French, because only one person in the entire cafe spoke a foreign language, and that was English; I had to pay a little extra, but he changed the settings on the computer for my session, so I could understand it all, and was nice enough to draw me up an alphabet; though I think that's because I slipped him an couple of extra notes. It was hard to type since I had to do it more slowly, but this was far from the worst situation I could be in. I was honestly beginning to wonder if that voice, had set things up for me, or if I was just extremely lucky; I'd never really been lucky at all.

After about an hour of all that, the cafe had cleared out a bit, and since, my computer was near the back I wasn't noticed. I could finally begin to actually search. I opened up the browser, looked up the search engine, typed in 'kira', Clicked and...

Nothing.

There were no fan sites, no police reports, no mention of conspiracy, no mention of heart attacks; Even kira's first victim, one of the criminal deaths I actually remembered had not yet occurred.

My mind went completely blank as I stared at the screen. Light yagami hadn't picked up the notebook, kira didn't exist; not only could I bring justice to the world, I could stop all those deaths from happening. For once I knew how light must have felt, I could change the world.

But...should i? I didn't know I mean did I have that right to stop all these events just like that? I mean I know i came here to help L but I never thought that...

I turned off the computer. I still had 15 minutes, left but...i needed to think. So I left, and no one in that cafe even remembers I was there.


	3. A light may shine

Chapter 3: A light may shine.

I left in a daze and began walking around the town, thinking about what I should do; it had never even occurred to me, that this might happen, I should've just accepted it, I don't care what that stupid voice, said 'congratulations you have been intelligent enough to look into your predicament as opposed to accepting it as absolute' if I was that 'intelligent' I would have thought about this, instead of just blurting out words as they came to me. It sounded so triumphant, before but to have the chance to stop all those deaths, 7 maybe even 10 years of murder; from ever taking place; it had never even crossed my mind.

But I didn't think. I was scared; to be alone, and purposeless forever; I was scared of death, I'm still scared of death, I'm already dead, but I still don't want to die; and that's…my reason for wanting to condemn light yagami? Because I'm scared to die, I can sentence him to death. It sounds so easy too, let him pick up the notebook then help L fulfil my purpose, and get my happy ending….but that's not what I believe to be justice.

I may not have liked kira, but I couldn't think of this as just a show anymore; light yagami, could do so much good for the world, solve crimes, maybe meet L, all on his own, I couldn't, no I wouldn't let him kill all those, people; so long as i wasn't too late I had to try. I couldn't give the notebook back to ryuk or he'd drop it again, I couldn't give it to L, because I didn't know where he was, and the FBI or NATO were definitely out; I'd have to find it and burn it; I might be stuck here forever, but the world may be a better place because of it.

By the time I'd made up my mind it was starting to get dark, and many of the shops were closing. URGH! I had to stop doing this, I wasn't some overly emotional teenager anymore; I don't care how bad the situation was, if I was going to stop every five minutes just to make up my stupid mind, about something like this, then I may as well just sit around and do nothing. I'm… well I was 21, I can drive, I can drink alcohol, but I'm not old enough to figure out that people shouldn't die? Forget it, I was just wasting more time.

I checked my map, by the looks of things I was in the Tōhoku region of japan. I knew light was in the Kantō region so it shouldn't take too long to get there. I'd wasted a good fifteen minutes of that computer, I should have looked for his address, but no I just had to debate wherever I should allow all those people to die. Maybe I'm being too hard on myself, but there's no one here to tell me I'm wrong, and there may not be ever again; besides time is of the essence, and if I can do this, then….i'll have all the time in the world to grieve.

Shaking my head at myself, I looked back at the map, the nearest train station, appeared to have a route that went quite near tokyo's centre, which kind of explained, the western companies , I mean after all Tokyo is a crowded place, it makes sense why, some companies would exist outside the heart. Let's see I'd have to buy the tickets, find another internet source, make my way to wherever light lived, find the deathnote before he uses it, buy a lighter, and burn it. I groaned slightly, such a long list, compared to the things other people have done here though I have no real reason to complain.

As I began walking to the train station, hoping to get there before sun set, I was finally starting to regret not buying a bag, it wasn't much, but carrying this notebook and this map was getting tedious, oh well, hopefully they'd sell some cheap ones, and I could always put them down on the journey; I guess it just felt normal to complain about that sort of thing. Huh I don't think I'd smiled this much since, I met that business man; now that I think about it I shouldn't have forgotten him quite so quickly should I? Oh well I was kinda happy by the time I got to the train station; I guess, it felt nice to have some sort of plan instead of just going around without knowing anything; I'm not used to that, I'm really not.

(A/N: I don't know when the hell trains run in japan so for the sake of the story let's say they'd still be running late at night)

By the time I got to the train station it was almost pitch black, so I was happy to find out the trains still ran this late. Once again meeting someone at the ticket barrier who HAPPENS to know English; though to be honest, he only half knew, it, and only figured out what I wanted a ticket for, after rereading my notebook a few times; but I'm still a little convinced that it's not a coincidence in me meeting so many people, that can understand me this well. I purchased a ticket, and got on the next train. The entire cart was virtually empty, but according to the station clock, it was 2.00 in the morning, so I guess it made sense. I still wasn't hungry, and I must have been here for at least 18 hours, and I wasn't tired either; I take it this was going to be a curse in years to come, still having some idea of what I was doing did make me feel a lot happier.

I managed to occupy my time for a few hours just staring out the windows, there wasn't much to see, but you could tell that the pitch black scenery was turning more of an indigo, and blury building shapes, were starting to become clearer. We stopped only a few times, and it wasn't until, half way that another passenger joined our cart; another business, type person, clearly bothered about leaving the station this early in the morning. Nothing much happened after that, and I got bored of window, watching and started drawing in the back of my notebook, I thought about drawing L or light, but that would only raise questions if I ever lost this book, so I drew my family.

I could very well be here for centuries, so I should probably draw them while I can still remember them. After that time just flew by, as I focussed all my energy into their expressions, and their personalities, my mum's curly hair, my dad's honest smile, and the style so unlike my own of my hardworking older brother.

Drawing had always been my skill, but I'd always been good, never great, or fantastic, just good; and no one ever wanted to hire good, when they could hire great, but someone was always needed for backgrounds, or little details, and I'd been trying for more humble positions for a year, that last one went rather well, who knows I might have got it in the end.

Sighing, I realised I hadn't taken off my gloves, yet, and was probably going to get ink on them, after all that drawing, probably shouldn't be wasting my most vital communication tool should i? they were thankfully untouched, and still new; then again I did just get them, dark blue, soft, and matching my jacket perfectly, i have to say it was probably the best of my presents, dad knew me all to well.

I neatly put them in my other inside pocket, since it wasn't nearly as cold, here, and closed up my notebook. Looking back outside, I noticed it was much lighter, and the sun, was just barely rising over the tall buildings in the distance; I'm guessing Tokyo, but wherever it was it looked beautiful.

I didn't think an anime, could make something like a sunrise, look as captivating as real life, but I guess this was real life, now at least for me. I mean the rain felt real, the sunrises were just as amazing maybe this would be alright. I felt my eyes sting a little, but I've cried god knows how many times since I got here, and I haven't even faced hardship. It's kinda freaky to think, that even in an anime, as dark as deathnote, you can find such tranquillity, I can see why L wants to do what he does.

We reached the end of the journey at 6:00 in the morning, when the station was just starting to bustle with life; It was much bigger than the small station I'd got on at, and the world, seemed so good, and peaceful; it's hard to see how light could have seen it as rotting, when so many people look happy, and content; I mean yeah there are bad people, I've met some but, does that mean they should die? Well I don't think so, but humans, tend to have a vengeful side to them, wherever it be public hangings, or fights in the coliseum.

I walked towards the ticket barrio, this time just using my phrase book, to get a ticket, to Tokyo; should have thought of that earlier shouldn't I? My train didn't leave till 6:35 so I had a look around. There were some cafes, a few of which had wifi, but no actual computers to offer, some coffee shops, another stationary store, a fastfood pick up, and a store selling flowers.

I went over and looked at the flowers, the florist was selling a large variety, including roses, which were very cheap, but they looked very wilted, they were a milky white sort of colour, with a pinkish blush, that faded out before it reached the centre; a shame that they'd been left so long because they really were pretty. In fact they reminded me of, oh how did it go?

'Best and dearest flower that grows,

Perfect both to see and smell;

Words can never, never tell

Half the beauty of a rose-

Buds that open to disclose

Fold on fold of purest white,

Lovely pink, or red that glows

Deep, sweet scented. What delight

To be fairy of the rose'

Yeah that was it these roses were a similar shade to the ones in the image alongside that poem; oh the memories. My family was odd; instead of going to bed listening to fairy tales, I listened to poems, there are many, many books about poetry in our house, some homemade, some passed down, others brand new; it was one of our traditions really, even my studious brother could recite, half a book of poetry if you pushed him hard enough, though science was always his domain, and fairy poems, had no real purpose in his life anymore, then again they never really did.

I thought about buying one, but they really were close to dying, and looked like they'd fall apart in mid-purchase, so I looked around the stationary store instead; I have to admit remembering that poem put me in an even better mood, though for some reason I felt peckish now, odd but I shouldn't be questioning this too much now should i? I bought a decent looking chocolate bar and went to find a seat on the train.

I didn't want to but any food too messy unless, well I wasn't solid enough to take it, but I was really hungry by this point, so I just went for it. You can't imagine what it tasted like, I could taste the cream, and coca, blended together, I could feel the sugar melt in my mouth; I felt well, normal; it tasted so good, but I felt so un-extraordinary, and by the time I finished it my stomach felt full, but my body felt exhausted.

The last few hours dragging me down, I had to fight to keep my eyes open. As cliché as it seemed I think I figured out why though, when I felt miserable, or confused, or upset, I felt ghostly, I wasn't hungry, I could run at a speed no one should, but now that I had a plan, and was happy I felt normal, and very…human I guess. I thought for a moment that if I became truly happy maybe I'd live again, but I don't think I could true fully be anymore happy, and I don't think coming back from the dead would be that easy. So maybe the more content you are, the more of yourself remains, maybe that's what the dead want, to be as human as possible, but the less accepting you are then the more inhuman you become, and more of your personality gets lost. Wow, that really did sound cliché, but I suppose, it makes sense that the more happy you are with the situation, the easier it is to get by.

At this point rosemary couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and just succumbed to sleep; abandoning any thoughts about why she needed it, because in the end it didn't really matter, the great thing about being dead, is you have all the time in the world to find out about, it and no matter how silly, or cliché they sounded, there isn't much you can do to any theories, on the the limitations of death .

The best anyone can ever really do is, make them work for you, until the end.


	4. A light is lost

I apologise for spelling errors towards the end of the previous chapter; I rushed it towards the end; also you'll find out random bits of information as the story goes on that will help develop the main character more; and so, so, so, sorry for the delays.

Chapter 4: The light blooms brighter.

I woke up after what must have been hours, feeling just as normal as ever; but I guess if I wanted to find out about why I'd have to go to a extensive library or something; or perhaps I should make my way back to Britain? That seemed like a good enough idea, if I really couldn't be seen by most people, I guess it would be pretty easy to travel borders, hmm I should probably test that theory the next time I need to go by train, dealing with immigration security, won't exactly help with anything…

Before I could bother to think about it anymore, the train pulled into the station, I needed to get off at. According to the clocks, it was 9.00, and the entire station was crowded with business men getting to work, and students getting to school, and all sorts of other people. Tokyo was absolutely amazing.

There were more shops, more people, more everything; I felt like a little kid, to see it all, it was just so mind-blowing; truly fantastic; I lost my focus, for a good few minutes, but the shoving crowd, quickly brought me back, as I made my way into the crowded streets.

Again I was blown away by how beautiful it was, though I was a little less dumb struck than before, and quickly began my search for what I needed. I passed by a high street filled with designer shops, and many well ditzy women, they sold nice bags, but they seemed quite pricey, for what they were; so I stuck to carrying the map, and notebook; I did come across some cafes, though, and found three that were internet cafes. I went into the least crowded, one and paid for a computer session; Tokyo is a pretty touristic area, so I wasn't that surprised when the computer offered me a choice of 7 languages.

(A/N: in real life you probably wouldn't find an internet café that offered this, so I'm taking a bit of artistic license here, but I think you'll all live.)

Misa was right, about the internet being scary, I literally got all the information about light yagami, when I typed in his name, I even got his blood type, for some reason. Anyway once I had his address, it was simply going to be a matter , of figuring out how to get to him…hmm it looked like I'd have to get another train, a bus, and then make my way to his school; it was actually quite close, so I would probably get there by the time he finished school.

Huh, I didn't think I'd finish this battle against kira, as quickly as this, oh well, it certainly makes things easier; I mean what would I have even said to L? Hey I know who kira is, please arrest him now? Well thankfully that wasn't happening any time soon.

Anyway, I had a look, at the train schedules, and the bus schedules; they were a little hard to understand, but the computer translated the basics. This time I actually used all my time, on the computer, instead of wasting, it; and left with a clear idea of what I was doing instead, of just idle confusion; I have to admit it feels a lot better when you have a plan of what you're going to do.

When I got back to the train station I decided to test my travelling theory. When I focused on being seen by those kids in that shopping centre, they couldn't see me, but when I tried to make contact like a normal person would they did; so logically if I don't try to make myself known at the train station, I'll be able to access the train without being seen; well at least I think I should.

It was better to try this at a train, station than an international border; at least the consequences would be a lot less severe, if it didn't work. So I tried, to distance myself entirely from the people around me, and just for a second thought of myself, as a ghost, not a person. I could feel a chill in the air, as I felt myself pass through the ticket barrier, the world seemed cold, and distant, the people seemed to disappear, and mists poured, from all around, one or two people became clear again, but they seemed distressed, and injured, many of them looked like their limbs had been crushed, but the mists obscured the view. As I boarded the train, I felt my neck, start to twist uncomfortably, and I panicked; this only seemed to make it worse, as my leg started, to bend awkwardly; as I tried to calm myself, I thought of the people I'd be saving, and L who'd get to live, and my dad who'd be so proud, and… I felt my body, right itself, as I found a seat on the train; looking outside I saw, the mists were clearing, and the crowds emerging once more; warmth filled, the train cart, as I felt my heart beat a lot slower.

I now knew I could avoid, detection, but the price of admission was worth staying 'alive'.

I tried, to forget what I'd seen, but there was nothing much to distract me so; I was left having a panic attack until the train left the station.

When the train finally left, I started to look outside, and calmed down considerably; I quickly forced my 'experience' to the back of mind; and distracted myself by re- writing a story I'd been working on in private; I will wilfully admit I'm not as confident with my literature as I am with my art but, the few people I have shown my writing to seemed to think I had a talent for it; I guess, I just haven't bothered to write much about my own stories. The story I was writing was about a wealthy aristocrat claiming a life as payment; it wasn't that original; but I was told; by the few I showed it to that they wanted to read more…hmm I guess they're free to make their own happy ending now.

I barely got through the first three paragraphs when it was time for me to depart; I gladly stopped writing; and made a mental note; to get another pen sometime soon. It was a short trip, only half an hour or so; before I arrived at the station, but it was pretty late by now, and it'd probably be getting dark, if the trip, was an hour or two longer; when I walked to the nearest bus stop, and patiently waited; it arrived, I got on, It drove; chuckling nervously I fiddled with my pen, being this close to the deathnote, was kinda scary in a way, and I needed to distract myself. It was a pretty nice day today, a little cloudy, but not that bad; I wouldn't mind waiting for the notebook on a day like this, but if it didn't fall today then, I guess I'd just have to keep waiting till it did; I could always follow some students around if I got bored I guess but was that stalker-ish? Well, so long as I'm not acting like some creepy fan girl I guess not. With that thought in mind the bus came to its stop; gulping slightly I got off. I remembered the address pretty well but I got out my notebook just to be sure; checking the address again I started walking to light's high school. I felt scared, but I mean it's silly it's not like I'm walking to an execution, or anything; I'm just looking after a note book, there's nothing for me to be scared of, nothing at all.

Shaking my head, a little to clear my thoughts, I came across an almost empty school. There were one or two people, leaving but they looked like they were coming from clubs of some kind; regardless there was no notebook, in the court yard; but that wasn't a reason to panic, it just meant I had a few options, the simplest was probably to go to light yagami's house, I mean after all I knew his address now, but maybe I should get a hotel room or something; no I don't need one, and it'll be a lot easier to find him, if I just go to his house. With that decision I started following the directions I'd scribbled down; wishing I'd bothered to take down, a map as it was getting darker.

I went down a few wrong turns, but after a while a got to the right path, it actually only took about fifteen minutes, so I could have done much worse when I think about it. Anyway I'd made my way to a small high street; there was a supermarket, and an electronics, and couple of other stores, a lot of them were closed up though, which made it kinda hard to tell what they sell, then again I wasn't really looking to buy at that moment. I could see the last turn I'd have to make at the end of the road, so I put away my directions, and began walking down the street, I had a brief glance at the supermarket interior, which looked kinda unique, before diverting my eyes back to the street. It wasn't really quiet per say, but it was certainly calmer; than what I'd seen streets like during the day. The electronic store near, the end of the street still had some TV's on display, a few were on so soap, and the rest were on the news; I kept on walking since, I couldn't understand, but they were only talking about weather at the moment anyway.

I made my way down the final road, to light's house. They looked very similar, but I knew the number, so it wasn't that hard to pick out light's house. Now what should I do? Well it looked like they had a tree in their garden, I guess I'll relax in that until morning, or sleep even, I am pretty damned tired by now. So as silently as I could I climbed over their fence, I was a little worried, at first I mean light's father's a police officer, he's probably be a little paranoid, of people sneaking over. Luckily for me though I seem to have gotten a lot lighter as of late, and the fence took my weight, without so much as a struggle. So I toppled over, with as much grace as you can topple, and started climbing the tree. Good old dad, taught me, when I was little, he had to stop, when my brother fell out that one time though; anyway, I climbed up, and made myself comfortable, as I cushioned myself on a branch level with the second floor; I was in the peripheral vision of one of the windows, but I wasn't really drawing attention to myself so I didn't worry, though I did move a bit closer to see which room it was; and what do you know it belongs to light yagami. I nearly fell out when I saw him, he was just writing some notes, down at his desk, and I only caught about half his face, but it was unmistakably him. I almost screamed, from a really weird combination of excitement, and fear; but I covered my mouth before I made a sound.

Moving back into a more secure position on the branch I tried to calm down, he didn't look like he had the death note right now, so I wasn't scared, no not at all, rather I was trying to get the fangirl in me to calm down, before I had to come up with an excuse to why I was sitting in a tree in his back garden. After a few minutes, of well muffled squeals (yes I'll admit it) I calmed down, I was never much of a light fan, but I will admit, without the murderous intent, I can indulge a little, and regrettably I can be a little weak to his charm. But with that pushed to the back of my mind, I found myself drifting off, the day's running around taking it's toll.

I was woken up by a loud crash. It sounded like someone had knocked over a chair or something, in light's room, so I quickly shuffled over near his window just to check and-

No

No

Just no

He can't

He couldn't have

The words replayed in my mind from the first time I'd heard them "the suspect has died of a heart attack" I screamed, he didn't even acknowledge it but I didn't care. How could this have happened, why didn't I see the damned note book? I could feel my heart beat faster, and faster, as I gripped the branch tightly to steady myself. I should have been faster, why didn't I realise he had it? Now what I can't just take it now, and someone is dead, a living breathing person is dead because of me, because I didn't stop them, why? Why am I so damned useless? All I had to do was find a bloody notebook, and I couldn't even do that? Even in death I can't do anything I-I-I …

I fell out of the tree, when I suddenly let go of the branch; too overcome with distress to hold on. When I picked myself up I burst into tears, I cried so hard, my face was red, and my throat was raw from screaming so much. I should have done something then, but I couldn't I think my mind snapped, a little; I couldn't believe it, I had had the chance, to save someone, no a lot of people, and now someone was dead; some childish innocence in me just couldn't believe it, as I bawled harder, and harder; I staggered away, I pushed myself over their fence, forgetting my notebook and pen up in the tree, but too overwhelmed with grief to care. It was childish I know, but…I can only wish I was stronger. As I came to a small town square, I climbed up one of the trees with difficulty, as my hands kept shaking, and I continued to cry. When I got pretty high up I hugged my knees to my chest, and began to cry myself to sleep, trying to tell myself, it didn't happen, and the man had lived; but I couldn't get myself to believe it.


	5. A ghostly flame

My exams are finally finished so, hopefully I can finally get back to updating. :3 thanks for being patient, and reviews are welcome guys ;p

Chapter 5: A ghostly flame.

I woke up to the wind blowing. Leaves were breezing through the air, and the sun had emerged from the clouds. I climbed down the tree; I'd slept in, and walked around the town. I was crying, I know I was, but I didn't care, until I caught the sight of my own reflection. A weak little girl, who couldn't even get a book; not the strong independent woman, I should have been. It pissed me off, so much; I never freaked out so much when I saw this show, and yet I couldn't; I couldn't….well no longer. I wiped off my tears with my sleeve, and walked right back to light's house, a spring of confidence in my step, I was done with crying if I could help it; I wasn't going to waste any more time, acting like a stupid little kid. I came here to do something and I'll do it, no matter what.

I climbed over the fence, and climbed up the tree to grab my notebook, and my pen. Once I got them I looked over to see light had left his window, open; I now had a way to get inside. Carefully I crawled over on the tree branch, trying to keep my balance, before balancing on the window ledge. I slid through, trying not to knock anything over, and landed on the floor. Now if he'd only just gotten the notebook, it should be in the top draw, unguarded. I opened the drawer, and sure enough.

There it was the ultimate killing weapon, right in front of me; something no one should have to touch. With a gulp I reached towards it and my hand fell through. What? I tried again. My hand fell through the book, and touched the drawer beneath it. I couldn't touch the book. Now what? if I can't touch it, I have to get someone who can, but they'd be seen breaking into the house, how am I going to get anyone to help me, it's only been one day, no one is going to help me catch kira after one day, what do i-, and with that thought in mind, I accidently knocked over several things, on light's desk. "Who's there?" great that's light's mum. Slamming the drawer shut, I hid behind the door, just as it opened. She came in wielding a kitchen utensil. While she was looking around, I snuck to the door, and slammed it shut, I ran down the stairs, and flung open the front door, as fast as possible before making my escape, only stopping to breathe several blocks away from the house.

Brilliant, I had to get caught in the police man's house, well at least I was a ghost, that would have been a nightmare if i-no, no, no, where is it? I, oh my god no I left the notebook in the house!

….

I was cleaning up the kitchen, when I heard a loud noise upstairs. I knew light and sayu were at school, and my husband was at work, so I got very worried. I grabbed the rolling pin, in case I'd need to hit something, and tiptoed upstairs. When you have family in the police, you can never be too careful. "Who's there?" I called, to see if they'd respond. I heard nothing. Carefully I opened my son's bedroom; all the things on his desk, had been tipped over, but I didn't see anyone. It was chilling, despite, the warm weather, the room felt freezing. Suddenly the door, slammed and I heard someone running down the stairs, I opened the door and ran down the stairs, but by the time I got down there the front door was wide open. They'd managed to squash, some of my sweet peas, in their getaway, but that was the only sign they'd been here; looking round for any sign of them, I closed the front door, and went back upstairs. I looked in all the rooms, but it didn't look like they'd taken anything. When I went back, to light's room it felt a lot warmer, than before, and I saw the open window; it must've been how they got in.

I thought about cleaning up the room or closing the window; But there'd be more to investigate if I left it the way it is. And though I was shaken, from this strange event I immediately went back down to call my husband and tell him what happened. He came home quickly, with members of his force, and they looked around the scene. It was bizarre to say the least no fingerprints, barely any signs that the perpetrator had been here, in fact the police were all set to leave until they noticed the notebook. It looked like any other notebook, light may have had for studying, but this one was open to a certain page. A detailed portrait of a family, we'd never met, drawn in black pen. I know my son's talented but he's never shown a flair for the arts, and neither has my sayu. I picked it up, it was ice cold to the touch, and handed it to my husband, apart from the drawing, there were a few notes in fluent English; but nothing I could understand. Aside from our own, they couldn't find any fingerprints on this either, how chilling, they took the book, but gave me some photos to look over; perhaps I should show them to light, after all he was becoming so fluent in English these days, there's a good chance he'd be able to translate it. My husband promised, he'd finish his shift, and come back earlier, than usual, so perhaps, something good, came out of this odd moment.

…..

Another day of school finished, finally I could get back to writing in the notebook, or at least I thought that's what I'd be doing, the last thing I expected to come home to was my parents telling me, a thief, had broken in through my bedroom, window; without leaving any fingerprints. Instead of writing in the notebook, I was looking over some photos of another notebook; they weren't that complex and I'd already told my parents what they were, but what bothered me was that they'd come through my bedroom, if they'd been looking for something valuable, they should have gone for my parents, room; or if they were looking for something police related they would have gone down stairs, but instead they came here. Someone couldn't have found me out already could they? No, it was too early for that, but still whatever owned this notebook before me, could it be coming back to haunt me? No that was just ridiculous. Regardless the whole thing was just odd, some English girl from Europe was running round japan, they were clearly lost, or confused but that could have been a ruse for all I know. Sighing I leaned back in my chair with my head in my hands, I'd been thinking like this for hours, I should probably write down something before the night was done; I mean I was lucky they didn't search that drawer, I'd have to hide this thing soon. Sitting up straight, I opened my top drawer, and reached for the death note.

Immediately I drew my hand back, my eyes wide with fear. It was ice cold. My mum said the room, had a chill in the air, and the notebook, she found was cool to the touch, I mean I just thought she was exaggerating, but that was. So whoever came here had touched the notebook. I grabbed it and flipped through it quickly, nothing new was written in it, but I found a Black Hand print right in the centre of the book, as though someone had dipped their entire hand, in ink. It looked odd though as though they'd tried to grab the book, but couldn't get a grip on the pages. So they didn't write anything, but they didn't take the notebook, I don't understand, it looks like they were trying to take it away but what could have stopped them from doing it, and why are their fingerprints only here? well with these at least my dad will have a clue about who to look for, Afterall these will have to match someone. I grazed the surface to discover the substance was cold and slightly sticky, it may cause problems if my dad had some pages from this notebook so i copied the prints onto some paper and gave them to him. I told him that I found them on the paper, Afterall it was just about as believable as I found them in a book. With that done I got back to writing in the book, which was getting less icy by the second.

…

I was sitting in a café sipping a smoothie, and I'd been thinking about what to do about the notebook; but after a while I decided that perhaps the best course of action would be to let them have it. I mean I wanted them to find me didn't I? and I still had my translate book, so maybe I should just let them look for the ghost; sure they'd question how I knew about the case, but did it really matter so long as the case got solved? Wow I was turning into a detective already. Well I couldn't pick up the book, which means I'd have to contact L somehow, but I wouldn't be able to do that until the case was well underway, well I suppose, I could haunt light until, ryuk shows, up. If that thing, was right then ryuk will be able to see me, and will probably end up telling light who I am. I paid my tab and started walking outside before i rummaged through my pockets; let's see keys, wallet, A-HA! Marker pen, let's hope light's the superstitious type, and with that I began heading back to his house. It was dark, when I got there, but I saw just fine. I snuck into the house, much more easily this time. I looked round until I found his printer, I stole the large wad of paper, and wrote down some phrases to freak him out. I also stole a role of tape from his desk and pasted them all around the room; I only wished I'd been able to write some of it in Japanese to get my point across better, I knew it was a long shot but I was hoping I could shock light, into giving up his power, before I had to use force. I hope light comes to his senses; perhaps a little haunting will do him some good. With that, I was just about to leave when I thought of something; I grabbed a notebook, a ripped out a piece of paper.

Dear light

I know about the power, you've gained, and I know It will only end in tragedy for you and so many others, have faith in humanity, I know you want to use this power for good, but you are not the first, to go down this misguided path. I hope this will be enough to stray you from this road, there is a better way to save the best humanity has to offer, so please give up the book, if not I will take more drastic actions, this little stunt, was a warning if you don't give up then I will bring you down to earth 'oh god of the new world' you have been warned I won't leave until you give up your book, or turn yourself in.

And in advance I'm sorry, I am so sorry; please I am begging you, understand, I'm sorry.

Love rose

tears came to my eyes, as I wrote that down, I knew this would scare him, but he deserved to know what was to come, and besides if he knew it was me then maybe it'd be easier for me to get that notebook away from him. I folded the sheet of paper, and left it on the desk, I added a large flower in hopes he'd notice it more, among, the many other pieces of paper, I left, before turning and leaving out the window. I walked back to the park I'd slept at the night before, making my way up into a tree, and hoping it didn't rain.

…..

I woke up this morning to nothing but white. At first I was confused, until I realised it was paper, loads of pieces of paper with messages directed to me. At first I thought it was some joke. I mean "I know what you did" or "Justice will prevail" that's kind of generic right? But "the deathnote will haunt you" and "give up the notebook" I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I probably wouldn't have moved if my mom hadn't called me down for breakfast, I snapped out of it and grabbed all the pieces of paper, shoving them in my closet. I don't who or what thought this would be funny, but I can't risk keeping that notebook if someone knows I have it. I was just grabbing the last few pieces when I noticed one with a flower marked on it. Throwing the rest in my closet until afterschool I opened it. Well it looks like someone else knows about the deathnote, maybe if I can get them to see things from my perspective I can get some information out of them, that person is obviously the girl that was here before, rosie, rosemary whatever she calls herself, she obviously knows something, and if I can get her to accept me as the god of the new world I may be able to use that information. Then again if she's left this note here than she may be careless, I can't afford to have someone incompetent help me with this, unless she did it on purpose. That's a possibility too, but why would you want me to find you Rosemary? What exactly are you trying to do?

With this thought in mind, I got dressed and went down for breakfast, the note was tucked in my jacket, I wanted to look at it later. She may come across as a bit of an idiot, but that flower maybe it means something, or maybe there's a message in the note. It may seem farfetched but it's worth looking into, I mean at first I wasn't sure about the killings, but even if I'm not this stranger could get me executed if they say too much, and I can't afford to have them go to the police, or my father with any evidence. No my only option is to find them myself or let them come to me, and if they won't help me in my quest for justice then I have to make sure she can't compromise my plans.

Rosemary Green, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into.


	6. The Death God Returns

Well you inspired me here it is! Again though ideas are welcome, contribute to the creative process! Draw a picture! Suggest ridiculous ghost shipping! No idea too stupid to be considered! Also will someone please contribute to the young Dracula fanbase, it's miniscule please look it up come on guys it has keith lee castle, what more do you need?

Chapter 6: The death god returns

I woke up the next day and got some breakfast. I hadn't eaten for a few days and I was famished, so I bought some weird looking sweets. A bag of orange gummy candy, and some mini biscuits, they were alright but I wished I'd bothered to buy something with more sustenance. As I was finishing the biscuits I started aimlessly walking down the high street, when I saw light walking to school. His face looked very calm, but something about it made him look annoyed? He looked like something was bugging him anyway, though I suppose my little stunt would bother him. I don't suspect he'll be able to find me, but that doesn't make him any less scary, I don't regret doing that though. If I can't contact L I can at least try to get him to stop being kira before it gets out of hand. Who knows he's probably still having doubts about the notebook, so if he thinks someone knows about it then well that's all the more reason for him to give it up right? Well it's an idea at least the only people that I could ask to get the notebook for me are his family, and somehow I don't think that would go well. This would be a lot easier if I could just get L's attention somehow, if I just leave things then L won't get involved until Beyond Birthday's killed, and hundreds of people could be dead by then. But no one can contact him AAARRRRGGGGHHHH! Damn it L you couldn't have a website address could you? I don't know I could graffiti Llawliet around town or something to get his attention, but that'd put him in a lot of danger…I guess I may have to confront light. Yes he's kind of cute, and yeah he didn't try to be evil, but the man is just manipulative, even if I know that who's to say he won't try and use me, or I'll break down? Well I guess I'll just have to grin and bear it. I know I'm a ghost and he can't really get to me, but he kind of intimidates me I'll be honest.

Throwing my wrappers in a bin I started walking back to the park. I could talk to him when he gets home from school I guess but… no ryuk would show up soon anyway, so I'll set myself a time limit, if I can get him to give up the death note before then, or sabotage it or something then i'll leave him be, I won't talk to him unless I think there's no other way I can't risk him messing with my head, besides it's too early for me to condemn him. Poor light, if I can I want to make sure he isn't executed, put in prison sure, made to pay definitely but…he never asked for the death note, he just thought what we all do from time to time, if I can help him, then I owe him enough to try. Thinking about ryuk though made me wonder, at the train station I saw….i mean I think i- well there must be other ghosts so he probably wouldn't bring it up if I kept my distance, but if I can I should talk to him before I get close to light, I don't need him giving away things about me that's for sure, and who knows I may be able to keep up the guise of human being if I played my cards right.

So let's see until ryuk shows up I should probably continue with my haunting, but what can I do to freak him out? Wait I wonder if that shop sells…well thanks beyond this should prove to be effective.

….

We were working on multiple cases just like any other day, but I was focussing on one in particular today. How could someone break into my home without leaving a trace of evidence? What they did leave doesn't tell me much. Legally there are no people in japan near my home that fit the description this "rose" gave of herself, so it's either a fake name, or they're here illegally. They didn't take anything or go for my wife's Jewellery which is odd, which makes this even more confusing.

The only clues besides some vague descriptions and directions are a family portrait of three people, and some prints my son discovered. The prints didn't match the prints of anyone in our database, and the people in the picture although matching many possible candidates, failed to connect to one another. This case was confusing that was for sure, and on top of this there was all this news about criminal heart attacks; this was meant to be a happy time, my son's almost out of high school, and ready to get his degrees, and instead of looking forward to congratulating him I'm worrying about the safety of my friends and family. Hmm I suppose I wouldn't give it up though if it means they're safe, and justice will prevail; I should take a break now, I need to prepare for the meeting soon anyway.

…

I bought some wara ningyo, only five from a local store, and a large jar of strawberry jam. To be honest I only bought the jam, because I knew I wouldn't be able to find any fake blood from these shops, but it was quite tasty too. I carried them in a simple fabric bag I'd bought, the kind they offer in most supermarkets, and walked back to light's house; I wouldn't be able to climb over a fence as easily with an armful of dolls. But as I climbed up the tree I realised an obvious problem, there was no way they'd leave the window open again after what happened. How am I supposed to get in? Hmm well I can go through solid objects but do I really want to? I mean this is just a stupid prank really it may not even work; I guess I still have to try though. I focussed on alienating myself from those around me, and slowly found myself gliding through the window, as soon as I was through I turned all my thoughts towards my family, I didn't want to end up freaking out again. I think I handled that a lot more competently then last time, I only felt a slight chill, but now to get to work. In addition to the dolls and jam, I'd purchased some nails, and grabbed a large rock I found in someone's garden; I probably should have bought a hammer but I figured it would work just as good. Now I don't think you can hear much sound through these walls, or light would have been caught yelling for no reason, but there's still the chance someone will hear me putting nails through the walls; should I risk it? Well as a wise man once said "if you do nothing, nothing will happen" so with that I hammered in the first nail, it was wonky and lightly bent, but secure so my rock did a decent job. I didn't hear anyone so I figured I was quiet enough, though I did try and listen out for someone coming up the stairs. I nailed one doll to each wall, and the fifth one to his closet, when I looked in there I found all the paper notes I'd left before, he must have put them there so he could get rid of them later or something. They were slightly crumpled and sticky, but for the most part they were intact, so I reattached them to the walls, carefully constructing the scene like it was an art project, I t was kind of fun even if that wasn't the intention. I then opened the jar, and this was the best part plastered it on the walls, and the floors, I tried to write with it though I couldn't really do it eloquently so I stuck to the basics **KILLER**,** GIVE IT UP**, and the ever popular **:( **face. When I was done the first thing you'd see when you came into the room was a sea of red, it was obvious to me it was jam, but at first glance it did have a frightful resemblance to blood.

I was going to leave at that point, but then something occurred to me, what if he doesn't know how to get rid of it? Hmm I probably couldn't ask him to give it to someone, that would just bring up questions, but if he burned it then he should lose his memories, with that I licked my jam covered hand, and searched in my pocket for my lighter, I'd tried smoking recently it was a good way for me to relax at the time I suppose, I don't really know why I did it. I opened his drawer, and the deathnote was still there I placed the lighter, on top and grabbed a jam free piece of paper on the wall, and wrote on the back. I tried to be nice with the first one and give him a bit of choice but maybe a more forceful message should get a reaction from him, how about

**GIVE UP THE DEATHNOTE, BURN IT, NEVER WRITE IN IT AGAIN, OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!**

Well that actually made me feel guilty, was this too harsh I mean breaking into his house just to prove a point? Well I suppose if it worked then it'd all be for the greater good I guess… I folded it neatly and added the same flower symbol as before, before closing the drawer with the note and lighter. I felt guilty but I still didn't feel like I'd done enough I mean yes this will freak him out but until I can use the deathnote against him this is just some idiot pulling dark pranks how could I… I wonder if my phone still works, I reached for my inner pocket, and checked; still working. But does that mean…YES! I completely forgot about this I have a few deathnote episodes on my phone and they still play! I have hardened evidence against him, oh my god this is going to be so much easier. I turned on his computer quickly, very happy he didn't have a password though I wondered why and found his email address stored as a cookie. I found an clip of him killing his first victim and emailed it to him with a similar threat; now that he knew I had evidence to use against him it was probably more likely he'd give up the death note, thank you fangirlism!

I looked at the time, he'd probably be here soon so I should leave, I thought about sensibly going through the wall, but I really didn't like that feeling, was it stupid to risk the stairs? Yes incredibly so but I thought it's be fine if I ran into light's mum, but I didn't expect to run into light. I'd opened the door, quietly closed it and tiptoed down the stairs, and just as I was heading towards the door he opened it.

…..

As I came home my first thought was about getting rid of those stupid messages someone left me, the more I thought about it, the more it seemed that it was just some stupid amateurish person who happened to know about the deathnote, I mean they had no proof I'd done anything, and if they wanted me to stop killing they would have done a better job, at the end of the day I'd stopped thinking of them as an impressive enemy and could only think of them as a joke, so when I opened my door imagine how freaked out I was when I thought I saw a woman dressed in blue. I blinked and she was gone, but I swear I saw a pale woman with dark hair and green eyes. It felt colder too, but unlike before it didn't get warmer, not until I started walking up the stairs when a I felt a rush of cold air, it got warmer after but it was certainly…odd.

….

I was face to face with light yagami, and for a second it looked like he could see me, that froze me on the spot, we both stood still. Me, with my hands over my face, so as not to make a sound; Him, blinking with his mouth wide open. After a few seconds he started to walk up the stairs when I dashed out the front door, I looked back in time to see him go rigid, before going round into his garden, and climbing the tree; I may have been a little shaken but I still wanted to see the results of my handy work.

…

After that little bit of weirdness I was ready to get back to normality, fate had other plans. I opened my door and saw nothing but red, I thought it was blood, the smears, the crude writing,** KILLER **across the walls. I almost screamed, I had to clamp my hand over my mouth for a second before calming down. I saw that the red was not the blood I imagined it to be but jam, lashings of strawberry jam strewn across the room, and splattered on the pages from this morning which someone had reattached though it looked like some had fallen on the sticky floor. There were some straw dolls, wara ningyo hanging from the walls, this was a bit more extreme than last time, and maybe I shouldn't dismiss this person so easily. When I'd calmed down, my next thought was to check the deathnote. I opened my draw, and came face to face with that same stupid flower, ripping out the piece of paper I read it quickly, and noticed the slightly sticky lighter. I picked it up and threw it across the room in anger; this person wasn't gonna give up. That's when I noticed my computer was on, but I hadn't used it last night at all, could this person have? Shaking the mouse I found it opened to my email; I checked my messages. There were just some adverts and one anonymous; as I clicked it I found a video link. I clicked play and felt myself have a panic attack, someone had evidence someone knew, this was…. It's too dangerous, I don't know who I was kidding with this I have to burn this thing and get rid of it, I should never have picked it up. "I have to get rid of it, I can't let this person have evidence".

….

I saw light's reactions, and that scared look on his face made me feel so guilty, I know I wanted to scare him into giving up the deathnote but still, I feel bad about the whole thing. I wonder how often you hear that, I feel sorry for the serial killer, but those words convinced me I did the right thing. "I have to get rid of it; I can't let this person have evidence". Now he could just get on with his life, sure I may have freaked him out but at least he'd get rid of it now. So what should I do now? I guess I'll go get something to eat; I am kinda hungry, I can see if he's burned the deathnote tomorrow, no wait? I'll give him a day that should be enough time to get the job done, in the mean time I guess I could wander round japan for a while, and with that I left his house in search of some fast food, dumping the empty jam jar, in a bin, and putting the rock back where I found it.

….

I was too disturbed to even notice the temperature this time that was the least of my troubles; I had to clean all this crap up now before someone else saw it. I dumped my bag outside my door, and got some garbage bags, some cleaning supplies and some gloves, and of course they had to be pink, god couldn't give me dignity now could he! I crammed all the papers, the dolls, and even the stupid nails in the bag, and carried it outside as quickly as I could. I needed to clean up all this mess before someone saw it. I think I scrubbed the walls a dozen times but that stupid jam, stuck to it like glue, it was a relief when it finally came off. It took me hours, not including when I went down for dinner but I finally got rid of all the sticky gunk. I had to replace my sheets and the curtains but at least all the evidence was gone now. I just lay on my bed with my face buried in my pillows, I couldn't be bothered to start studying tonight, and I certainly wasn't planning on writing in that stupid book now….maybe I should just get it over with and burn it, at least it was something to do. I opened the drawer, and held the lighter in my hand. I know killing people is wrong, but…I don't think I should feel guilty about what I did, those men deserved to die in my opinion, but whoever you are "rosemary" you're right, I need to burn this it's too risky for one, but more importantly killing is wrong? I was close to burning it until I heard a voice. "Now why would you do a thing like that?" I turned around and saw a black winged demon.

….

I dropped my deathnote a few days ago; I guess it was about time I picked it up. I wasn't really bothered to be honest, but at least it was something to do, I was getting sick of gambling, I'd been around long enough to know which guys always won, and which guys fell for the same sad tricks again, and again. So with a stretch of my wings I took off for the human world. I flew through the streets of Tokyo, until I found the human who picked up my deathnote, I entered his room. When he turned around and saw me, I had to smile at the look of fear, and panic on his face KU KU KU KU it was hilarious, I should have dropped my deathnote sooner.

….

It continued speaking. "You were putting it to good use, why stop now? Are you scared?" its grin seemed to get

bigger with each syllable. As I pressed myself further to the wall, it spoke yet again. "Why are you surprised to see me? I'm ryuk the shinigami, owner of that notebook, and judging by your expression you now know that's no ordinary notebook". I stared at him transfixed with fear, before composing myself and standing "a shinigami, a god of death huh? Well I'm not surprised, in fact ryuk I've been waiting for you" "oh" he sounded surprised like he honestly hadn't known. "I've already found out that this deathnote I own is real, it didn't take me long, and now that I've witnessed the proof of its power, I've only felt more confident in what I'm gonna do…or what I was going to do". "that's interesting" he told me, as though he couldn't care less " I certainly wasn't expecting this, several deathnote's have made their way into the human world in the past, but you're the first to have written this many names" as he continued talking I made my way over to the edge of my bed, and sat down "look at all the people you've killed in only five days, most are reluctant to write this much, I wonder is that why you want to stop now? Surely if you've written this many you'd want to continue" "I already prepared myself ryuk, I used the notebook even though I knew it belonged to a shinigami, and now that shinigami has come so what'll happen to me? You're here to take my soul right?" I was pretty convinced it would be something along those lines, but he sounded surprised "huh? What do you mean? Is that some fantasy you humans, came up with? I'm not gonna do anything to you." Okay now it was my turn to be surprised, he wasn't going to…but those warnings, and the book I was sure that I'd be-" the notebook becomes part of the human realm the moment it touched the earth, in other words the notebook is now yours" "this is mine?" I stood up holding the notebook; I was shocked to say the least. "if you don't want it give it to someone else, you don't have to burn it you know, regardless of what you do however I'll have to erase your memories of the notebook" wait does that mean… "so you're saying I can use the deathnote all I want and I won't get punished for it?" he chuckled, before he spoke again "let's just say this, you will know fear and pain, known only to those who've used the notebook" I backed up slightly at that as he continued, with a grin on his face "and when it's your time to die, it will fall upon me to write your name in my deathnote" with this he added grimly " be warned a human who's used a deathnote, can neither go to heaven, nor hell for eternity, that's all" with that he burst out laughing KU KU KU KU KU KU "well now you have something to look forward to after you die" before I could answer I heard a knock at my door. "Light?" the shinigmai looked at me "it'll be alright, answer it" questioningly I hid the deathnote, and opened the door. "What is it?" "I thought you'd like some apples, the neighbours brought them over for us, why on earth is it so dark in your room? You'll ruin your eye sight" what's going on? Mom can't see him? But why not? With that I closed the door, and put the apples down. "that notebook you found originally belonged to me, and since you're now using it you are the only one who can see me, and of course my voice can only be heard by you, in other words the deathnote is the bond between light the human, and ryuk the shinigami" he took a bite out of one of the apples, relishing it "yum".

…..

I forgot how good these apples were, I really should have come here sooner. So juicy, and red or green, I'm not that picky but mmm why don't humans ever sacrifice apples to the gods, who wants to eat a virgin when you can eat a shiny red apple? Oh wait is he still talking? I think he is…well I could respond, or I could finish this bowl of apples, no offense kid but I'm not too interested in your questions. I'll answer them later, maybe.

….

"Okay I just have one more question" I had to know "why was I chosen for all this?" what is with this idiot and apples, he's swallowing them whole "hey are you even listening?" "Apples in the human world are worth the trip, what's the best way to describe these? Juicy?" well clearly he wasn't, for a supposed god, he wasn't taking this very seriously. "just answer my question" then he finally turned back to me "I didn't choose you, don't you see this is all just an accident, you actually thought you were chosen because you're so smart or something don't be so vain, it just happened to fall around here, and you just happened to pick it up, and that's all there is to it; that's why I wrote the instructions in English, the most popular language in the human world". This guy "then why did you decide to drop it in the first place? You even wrote down specific instructions, so don't tell me this was an accident" what was the point of this, did I just spend five hours cleaning jam off my walls for nothing? Urgh. He didn't even hesitate "you're asking me why? I did it cause I was bored" I don't know wherever I should try or hit this guy or not "you were bored?" I got stalked by someone because this guy was bored? He better have a good explanation " the truth is shinigami, haven't got much to do these days, most of the time we're either taking naps, or gambling, if you take the time to write names the others will laugh that you're working so hard; and even if you wrote the name of another shinigami it'd be pointless, since we can't die, so since killing from the shinigami realm brings us no joy, I figured I'd have more fun if I came here myself, although you haven't been very hospitable so far I must say" he finished with swallowing another apple. "anyway I'm surprised at how many names you wrote, though I wondered why you only gave a cause of death for the guy who got hit by the truck" I looked back at him, surprised he hadn't figured it out "if you don't write the cause of death the victim simply dies of a heart attack and that's probably the best thing about that notebook" apparently he didn't know what I'd planned to do "I've already exhausted the list of major criminals, and I was going to get rid of them all" "what would have been the point anyway" I stood up and looked outside " before long people will link the heart attacks together, then they would know who I am, know of the protector casting judgement on the wicked" " and why would you care about that? What would you have gained from it all?" "I did it because I was bored too. I didn't really believe it at first, but when I found out what the note book did, what it could do, I realised I was the only one who could try and change the world" I paused "the worst criminals would have died of heart attacks, and the lesser would be killed through accidents, and disease; I could have made the world a better place" "leaving you the only criminal left" he pointed out. "Me? A criminal, no I was helping, I was ridding the world of evil, I wasn't, I'm not like them, no I'm not; I would have been the god of this new world" "then why did you change your mind" I hesitated, should I tell him? Well it's not like it could get worse "someone has evidence showing me using the deathnote…I don't know how they got it but they've known from day one, and have tried to get , me to stop using it, I can't risk it any longer" ryuk looked surprised "oh I didn't think there were any other deathnotes here at the momenent" what "what do you mean?" " well the only way they could have knowledge about the deathnote or you is if they had one themselves, but the last deathnote was dropped here seven centuries ago; we try not to leave them around that often" he finished smiling "wait but if the only person that could have known must have been a deathnote user, how is this possible, and why didn't they take the deathnote" "don't look at me kid, I don't know who this person is, but if it helps there aren't that many things in this world of yours that could have known about the deathnote, at least not this quickly anyway" great "well that's just fantastic, some person come's barging through here blackmailing me, and all I'm left with is this" I said shoving the black handprinted pages of the deathnote in his face, but that seemed to get his attention "light why didn't you show me this to begin with? It's obvious who'd been visiting you" he said smiling "who? What?" "A spirit" wait what? "What do you mean a spirit?" "Spirit, ghost, damned, wanderer, take your pick, anyway you've been haunted, by someone who knew about the deathnote when they were alive" someone who "wait how can you tell that?" "a spirit can interact with all components of the human world, but a shinigami is master of death, and the dead so no spirit may touch our notebooks, without our knowing, think of it as a security measure so we know when they're around" well there's something I didn't know "well that solves one problem, but the second is how do I get rid of this person, I mean are they here now?" "Nope there's only a faint presence here, wherever they are they're long gone."

….

Japanese burger king is awesome! I am so touring the rest of Tokyo tomorrow this place is great, and I can finally enjoy it, a little knowing light's gonna give up the notebook! The lights are beautiful this time of night; would getting a milkshake be greedy I wonder, oh hell! I can indulge a little; it's a night to celebrate.

…..

Well maybe they'd come back some time I mean-"ryuk could you see this spirit if they were near us?" "I thought that went without saying" "and if you saw them would you tell me?" "Hmmm probably not KU KU KU KU KU" "and what would it take to get you to do that?" "hmph what makes you think I can be bought off with human things?" "So you wouldn't help me even if I threw apples into the bargain?" "Apples?" "3 a day until we find the ghost" "make it 10" "5" "7" "fine but you have to inform me of every spirit you see" "you sure? It's not common for them to interact you know, a lot of them are more like walking corpses, they don't really see you guys much is what I'm saying" wait "there's a lot of them?" "Not a lot, but enough to make this difficult for you, and delicious for me" and he went straight back to laughing"well fine, tell me if you ever see an unusual spirit, now do we have a deal?" he paused, contemplating " what the heck, I can't complain" he held out his hand and we shook. " so does this mean the 'god of the new world' is gonna keep killing?" to think I could have been side-tracked by some stupid annoying " yes, I can't believe I almost burned this because of some stupid spirit, if they think I'm going to quite now then that's definitely not gonna happen, I'm gonna find this person, and they're are gonna regret challenging me, I don't care who you are rosie, or rosemary or whatever I'm going to find out everything I can about you, and when I do find you, well you can either beg for forgiveness, or face the wrath of god" with that I continued writing, I had wasted so much already, meanwhile ryuk just stared, smiling wildly "humans are so interesting".


	7. Discovery of the Unknown

A/N: okay let's just accept that from this point my promises are probably worthless regarding time limits, aussi A-Levels are a bitch so condolences to anyone else who participates. Oh and the smaug hobbit film looks amazing so I hope you all check it out if you have the chance.

Chapter 7: Discovery of the unknown

I'd just finished gathering everything I'd need to hide the Deathnote when I began to head home, I couldn't afford to keep it on me if anyone touching it could see it, and had acquired supplies to help me modify my desk to contain it. By this point though I was exasperated I'd had time to think about how to deal with this girl and was still drawing blanks, for once I was unsure of what I was going to do. "We're never gonna find the girl at this rate" I exclaimed whilst Ryuk laughed mockingly besides me. "will you relax it's been a day, and they're called wandering spirits for a reason you know " "well you could try to be more helpful" "I was very helpful, I pointed out three unusual ghosts to you " a ghost standing on its head, is not what I'm looking for" " don't blame me you asked me to inform you of every unusual ghost I see" I sighed, this was getting me nowhere, all Ryuk's seen is a ghost standing on its head, and a ghost with a bike through its chest. How am I gonna get this girl on my side? I mean she's dead, that leaves out killing her, if I knew something about her like her family I could hold that against her maybe. "hey Ryuk, is it possible to get rid of a ghost" "hmm" he looked up in thought "generally speaking no, you see a ghost is usually here because they have yet to fulfil their purpose in life, so unless you plan on helping her with that you're out of luck" damn "what do you mean by purpose in life?" " it varies from person to person, generally speaking you have to have done something of significance, but I don't think there's really a strict guideline for it or anything" he grinned "and what happened to not talking to me in public hmm?" sigh "there's no one here now, and you're my greatest weapon against this girl" I paused for a second "anyway why is it so unusual for her to be doing this sort of stuff, I mean aren't ghosts supposed to haunt the living" he grinned wider "this girl isn't haunting you she's trying to get the notebook away from you" "I guess but what does that-"those that pass on are often cursed by their inability to talk to the living, it drives them mad, they lose their humanity, and are in turn corrupted by their silence" he paused " this girl however is actively trying to get rid of the Deathnote which means a few things. One she's had contact with a Deathnote before and two she's only recently passed on" "I see she wouldn't be this active otherwise right?" "Correct, but here's the juicy bit, the last Deathnote to enter your world was 200 years ago" I stopped walking for a moment; what? "but that means-" however this girl died it couldn't have been from a Deathnote in the human world, which begs the question where she got this piece of information doesn't it?". " you're right ryuk, and come to think of it how did she get that footage of me, I cleaned that room from top to bottom, and didn't find a trace of hidden cameras, and I certainly don't think this girl's a professional; no even for something as strange as a ghost something doesn't add up here" sigh "I need to study or something this is too ridiculous to think about right now" " oh come on light you promised we could play videogames, you study too hard" "I'm not gonna play video games with someone my mom can't see, when the gaming system's in our living room ryuk" for a god of sorts he sure is annoying, he could at least try to consider my situation. We walked on for a bit when ryuk broke the silence "hey light you said you saw this girl right? What'd she look like" odd time to ask "well it was only for a moment, but let's see she had pale, almost translucent skin, dark brown hair, green eyes, hmm she was wearing a lot of blue I remember, and she had a necklace of some kind, I think it had a person on it" " an angel" "what?" "The necklace had an angel on it" he doesn't mean? "she's only wearing blue jeans and a jacket for the record, her shirt's black, like her shoes, well that is if she's the one you're looking for" "WHERE IS SHE?" "ku ku ku look to your left, and focus" I turned, and scanned wildly before I caught a flash of blue, in the corner of my eye and there, she was. But it was hard to focus on her at all, almost like my head didn't want to register her presence, but it was her unmistakably so. I began running towards her, whilst Ryuk followed me chuckling "STOP!" she turned, and looked horrified before taking off at a speeding pace, it wasn't long before I couldn't see her anymore "ryuk go after her" "why should i?" he smirked "I'll get you ten apples a day instead of seven" he grinned "deal". Ryuk took off at an accelerated speed, whilst I stopped and caught my breath; I need to talk to this girl properly, because this is getting tedious.

…..

Well that was a fun trip, I wish I'd taken more pictures, but the phone battery had to die, it's a shame because this model probably doesn't even exist yet, so I'm stuck without it for ages man; oh well at least I won't need it now that light's gonna change. Maybe I should have checked it more, I mean if it could get Deathnote footage, I don't know maybe it could've given me some other information from my world, oh well I can wait till 2011, or 2010 for a phone to come out I suppose, besides what I should really be worrying about is money, I've only been here about a week at the most but I'm already running low on cash, so I'll need to fix that soon, I mean the train back here was expensive enough. Maybe I should stop eating, but it's not my fault food tastes so good, and it's not like I can gain any more weight. Well I grabbed my stomach at that, it was kinda flabby, but size 14 wasn't that big right? Oh listen to me I'm worrying about my weight, when I should be checking up on light, I've been away a whole day, so he must have burned it by now surely, I could worry about money later, I'll have to start looking at hotels as well it looks like it's getting colder, and I don't really want to sleep in the cold to be honest.

Hmm this looks like the right street, let's see hardware store, electronics, supermarket, yeah this is it. I wonder what day it is, a weekend maybe? Oh who knows, I should write a diary or something, to keep track really. It's a nice day though, a bit cold but nothing too bad. "停止!" huh what was tha HOLYMOTHEROFGODIT'SLIGHTANDBLOODYRYUK! I have to run; I have to run away from here right now, oh my god this guy is fast, why can't I run faster?! Oh thank god everything's blurring again. I ran until the blurring surroundings hurt to look at anymore. I guess I can stop now. I started to catch my breath, this was so not good; Why did he still have the notebook? I mean how could this get any wor-"hello" I looked behind me "I don't believe we've met, I'm Ryuk the Shinigami" he grinned wildly. Well shit.

…

"well aren't you going to introduce yourself, it's kinda rude not to don't you think" it's funny that she looks scared even though she's dead, not much I can do to her really; then again she doesn't have to know that "what do you want?" well that's a assuming question "well it's not really what I want, it's more what Light wants per say" I stopped flapping my wings and landed on the grounds " he wants to talk to you, find out who you are' Rosie', and I have to say I'm a little curious as well" she tried to back away so I stepped forward a little " so what do you say 'Rosie' mind telling me who you are?" i saw her shiver slightly before she replied; man she does look scared. "why does light have the notebook" "hmm what do you mean, he picked it up and kept it" "that's not what I meant" well she looks annoyed "I saw light two days ago he was going to give up the Deathnote why does he still have it?" "Heh".

….

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" "Why should I, when you're right here?" "You're scared of Light aren't you? "What does he mean? "that's why you've been keeping your distance, you're scared of what he can do, so you're waiting" how does he "oh you probably tried at first, but let's face it if you can't touch the notebook you're out of luck KU KU KU, so sucks to be you I guess". "I am not scared of Light" "oh you're not scared? ku ku ku ku!" Is he mocking me? "well that's a relief" I turned around "the way you ran I wouldn't have thought so" "Light i-" oh right he can't hear me "you won't be able to hear her light, the dead can't speak to the living ku ku ku ku" "it's fine I just want her to listen, can you nod once if you'll do that for me" I was tempted to run, but he looked so genuinely honest, I mean I know he's a good actor, but where am I gonna run anyway, I only know three places in this town, hell I don't even know where I am right now, nothing looks familiar. So I nod once. "Look I get what you're trying to do, this notebook is dangerous in the wrong hands, but you're obviously going the wrong way about this" huh? "I know you can't agree with what I'm doing, I understand I mean killing people? It's hard to justify, but let me help you" what? "I know you can't turn to anyone about this so let me help you be free, I can help you move on, please Rosemary you can't tell me you want to be here forever right? Alone unseen by anyone can you? I want to help you find peace, and maybe you can help me too" he chuckled "I mean maybe I've been too hasty about killing all these criminals, you can help me find those who really deserve it, or maybe you can even persuade me this is wrong" he looked down " the fact of the matter is Rosie, I want to believe this is wrong, but with my father's job I've seen people's faces when they're on the receiving end; maybe this is wrong but I've seen how they get effected while bad people get let off the hook, and are allowed to roam free" he looked up and reached a hand out to me " please Rosie, let's help each other". I stared at him for a moment I mean I can't help him can I really? but L still hasn't shown up, and I can't just do nothing for weeks on end, maybe I can use this opportunity to try and help him, I mean there's no way I'm going to change my mind about what he's doing but maybe I can at least double check who he's killing, or make sure he doesn't kill the FBI agents I mean, oh I don't know…with a sigh I shook his hand. Light smiled "thanks Rosie, you won't regret this".

…

Oh man I had to contain myself there if I'd laughed I would have ruined Light's little ploy there, that kid is one good actor, I mean hell I might've believed him if it wasn't so sappy. Still maybe this Rosie chick will play videogames with me; I mean if they see both of the controllers floating it's not as bad right? Man I thought this girl was kinda smart, but nope ku ku ku.

…

Thank god Ryuk didn't laugh during all that, he would have ruined everything. Despite those rudimentary tactics of reform, this girl's smart if she'd heard him laugh she would never have believed me. Still I should be on my guard, she may just be pretending to get me to slip up, I can't disregard the possibility, Afterall she broke into my house to try and scare me off the Deathnote. I can't believe I have to convince the person who almost got me caught a few days ago, but it's not like I can kill her, maybe I can get her to a zombie like state or something, I mean Ryuk did say most ghosts were out of it. My god her hand was cold it felt like liquid ice, I'm surprised it didn't slip through me it felt so insubstantial. Well at least this solves one of my problems, for now anyway though at least I should only have to worry about the police from this point onwards.

…..

"Greetings to all of you at the ICPO, I am L". this is incredible I had no idea L of all people would consider taking on this case, it must be getting really serious if he's involved now, it makes me worry about what's going to happen to us now, this case may destroy us, my son, my daughter, my wife may all end up without me in their lives, I suppose I can only hope for now that Kira will not attack the police, at least he's only gone after criminals so far, that is if it is an murderer.

…..

"Right well this is home sweet home, though I guess you already know that don't you?" said light, though there was a notable hint of bitterness underneath his rather welcoming tone of voice. Looking round the room I couldn't see an trace of paper, or jam on the walls, which made me cringe a tad thinking about the trouble it would have taken to scrub it off the walls, I suppose he has the right to be annoyed at me for that. "well I figured since we'll still trying to work this out I'd take a break from this for a while" huh? He grabbed the Deathnote from the draw "I'm going to put this here" he said before sliding it into an old folder on his book shelf, "and hopefully we'll have figured this out within a week, is that fine with you?" I nodded a tad confused at his willingness to go through with this. "well feel free to come or go as you please rose but first I think we need to talk, so maybe you should take an seat" again I nodded slightly and sat down "look I'm going to be honest with you right from the start here, I don't think I can just give up this power without a second thought" really light? Really? "I mean I know it's wrong but many of these criminals would receive the death penalty anyway but get off on bail, some spend years on death row whilst their victims are left unable to move on….but you're right I can't keep doing this not for long anyway it'll hurt someone good I know and if not, it won't end well for me" wow this is so mature for light I mean maybe I was wrong, and it wasn't his fault, hell maybe if someone had just showed up in his life and helped him, he could have been saved. "so I propose this, for the next week I will not kill anyone with an heart attack, and the notebook will stay on that shelf, and if I still find I can't let go of the notebook, then" he took my hands in his "I want you to make sure I don't go off the deep end, rose you're the only one that can save me" ryuk burst out laughing at that but I swear I was blushing, I mean wow say what you want about light he sure knows how to charm someone. Light glared at ryuk then turned his softening gaze to me "rose I want you to promise you'll try to save me, will you" I nodded once and he smiled "thank you" he let go of my hands and backed off slightly "would you like to stay then or are you going to leave for the night then?" he asked rather kindly. I was tempted to stay but even if he is cute it'd probably be a lot more creepy if I did, I mean as far as light's concerned I barely know him, so I shook my head and decided to head out. I unlatched the window and headed out to the park feeling well in all honesty rather hopeful about light, and just the path he seemed to be going on, I mean at this point L may have already picked up the case but still maybe neither of them would ever have to meet.

…

"The difficulty in this case lies in its unprecedented scope" began L "make no mistake we are witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable." I was right then it is a murderer it couldn't have been a coincidence with so many people dying at the exact same time. "This case cannot be solved without the sole cooperation of the ICPO, that is all of the police organisations you represent throughout the world; you need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting" "also" the electronic voice paused " I require additional cooperation from Japan's national police agency" what did he just say? I and Matsuda both stood up in question to this as I enquired "what? Why japan in particular?" "We can be more than certain that if an group or organisation is behind this they're Japanese, and even if they're not they are hiding in japan" that got to me, I mean how can he be so presumptuous "what is this based off of?" "Why japan you ask? I think I'll be able to provide you proof of it after I directly confront the culprit" perhaps it was just my imagination, but I detected an hint of smugness as he said that "an direct confrontation?" "at any rate I'd like to set up the investigation headquarters IN japan" L insisted. At that point I don't believe anyone asked any more questions.

…..

It seems the afterlife didn't make her immune to some basic charm, at least for now she should trust me enough to not question my killing methods though I'm sure ryuk didn't help, that idiot should learn to be quiet I can't afford to let him give Rosie any hints, especially since he's so used to not being heard; I'll probably have to give him some incentive for it too. Er being tolerable to that annoying little, well I suppose if I was in her position I'd try to do the same thing and I can't fault her for that, and at the very least she hasn't told anyone who I am or placed me in immediate danger, if anything maybe I could use her, but I'd have to be careful with that since I can't kill her, If I use her as an pawn I have to keep her I can't risk her turning on me Afterall. Then again I can't just let her go because she'll probably try and stop me from killing again; there must be some way to get rid of her, I'll have to look at the library tomorrow, and see if it's possible to get rid of an ghost, I mean there's been documentation of spirits for centuries, at least one of them should be affective. For now at least I can't kill with heart attacks so I'll have to use more subtle techniques for the next week at least, I'll also have to drop down the numbers so people don't notice the patterns, I can't have the police catching on that I can use other methods, better to let them think kira's taking an bit of an break than to alert them about the scope of my powers. I grabbed the Deathnote from the shelf, looking round to make sure my poltergeist wasn't looking and took a few sheets from the notebook before putting it back on the shelf.

I grabbed my wallet from my school blazer and began making some adjustments "hey what are you doing light?" asked ryuk. I slid the notebook paper in such an way that most people wouldn't come across it "I'm going to have to be careful now because of that girl ryuk, I'm just making sure I have paper in case I'm ever unable to reach the Deathnote". The more I thought about it I may not have to kill her though, I can tell by the way she acts she's not just scared of ryuk or the Deathnote she lacks confidence and has some insecurities about her, but she's shown she can push herself to do the right thing. If I can prey on those insecurities and get her to depend on me for her confidence and self-assurance I can probably get her to join my side. She's already shown that she can be swayed even a little bit, and that may be all it takes to bring her over, that determination to help me, and do something good for the world, it's the attitude people in my new world will need, and this task could be so much easier with the help of an supernatural entity who actually sides with me, unlike ryuk. Oh well I can't focus entirely on all this, I already have an game plan in mind, and I'll have to be patient, besides with the university entrance exams just weeks away I have to focus more on my revision as well. "Light come down to dinner" yelled my mom, "I'll be right there" I replied, putting my wallet back in my jacket before turning to ryuk "try not to wreck anything whilst I'm gone" ryuk just smiled "what's wrong light scared I'll pour jam on the walls? ku ku ku ku ku ku" er that guy, I wouldn't put it past him to wreck my room in half an hour either. Dinner was normal, though dad looked tense, his job can be stressful though so nothing too out of character but honestly I was eager to get back to writing in the notebook. When I got back upstairs I grabbed the notebook, and sat at my desk. For whatever reason rose couldn't touch the notebook before so it should be fine to keep on writing in it since she can't check for new entries.

I only wrote a few entries making sure to spread them out geographically and killing them with illnesses, and accidents, and even a few with the actual death penalty. I didn't write too many though, I still had to keep my grades up, and that homework assignment wouldn't do itself that was for certain, so after a while I stopped and took out the preassembled mechanics of an drawer from my school bag where I'd hid them before I ran after Rosemary and began to rebuild it. "hey light what you doing" asked ryuk. " are you putting together that drawer now?" I nodded "it's too dangerous to keep the Deathnote out in the open if people can see it" I said whilst sticking down wires "if anyone came across this I may have to kill them, and the last thing I want to do is kill my own family" I glanced over to the bookshelf, "that folder's not nearly enough protection, someone could knock it over or borrow something from it, anything could happen so I'm readjusting my desk so I can hide it better" ryuk looked at me "but isn't that where you promised that Rosie ghost you'd keep it, she may not be able to touch it but you can see over the top of the folder wherever it's there or not you know?" I smiled a bit at that, like I honestly hadn't thought of this. "Exactly but from that angle you can't tell the colour of the book, so all I need is an book of the right consistency to fit in there and" ryuk grinned. "and your little poltergeist friend will be none the wiser, meanwhile you'll be able to take pages from the notebook without alerting her" Ryuk grinned "you really are interesting light ku ku ku ku ku ku" hmm he's awfully cheery I thought putting the last pieces of the drawer back together, before placing both the Deathnote, and the decoy diary in place "well that was easier than I thought it'd be" I said leaning back in my chair for an moment. I quickly got uo thought as I had to look for an old notebook of similar make and picked a small red one that I slid in place of the Deathnote. I looked at the clock, there was just enough time to get some studying done as well I thought before taking out my revision notes, I have to admit this double life was easier to manage than I'd ever imagined.

…

I sat in on a tree in the local park looking at the sky; the moon was out tonight and everything looked rather serene. I felt rather serene myself even if it was cold and my fingers were going as blue as my coat, things were looking up. I frowned though of course light was smart and he could be playing me for an complete and utter fool but I had to believe that he could turn around and stop before it's too late. I checked the internet while I was hanging around Tokyo for that day and they were starting to call him Kira now, so if he kept at it I knew it would get worse. I bet he things are getting tough now with all the precautions he must be thinking about but if he even had an inkling about where this was all going to go would he keep on killing? Would the idea of being god really appeal that much to light? I don't know but god it's so cold out here, maybe I should have stayed with light, who cares if it's creepy that I'm like four years older than him, he's an god damn cartoon character, and I'm an flipping ghost that's the least of my worries right now. Oh well I guess at the very least this means I'm human or I remember what it's like or something. I really need to come up with a better plan than this, I can't just wait or can i? there are already fans now which means L must be on the move by now, it's only going to be so long before I can talk to him.

Just as I was thinking over this it started raining. That was the breaking point for me I was cold, and wet and tired and I just wanted to get away from here, so I started walking back to light's house, gosh darn the consequences. I climbed the tree, I knocked on his window and tried to get his attention. He ignored the first tap so I repeated it an few times until he turned to the window and jumped slightly at seeing me before moving to open the window. "Rosie what are you doing here? I thought you left a while ago" he seemed slightly nervous though he welcomed me in." I grabbed a pen from his desk and tried to write as simply as I could that I'd been caught in the rain and wanted to take up his offer of shelter, he smiled seeming slightly relieved as he finished reading "sure you can stay for the night I was just revising let me just get some blankets or something" I nodded shivering slightly as he gave me an sympathetic glance before going through his closet.

…

I'd only been revising for about an hour when I heard a tapping on my window; I ignored it thinking it was an tree branch in the rain, until it got louder and more insistent. Glancing over I jumped back at the sight of some ghoulishly pale figure with dark hair hanging limply from its face smiling awkwardly at me as it tapped on my window. Of course I calmed down once I realised it was merely rosemary that'd been drenched in the rain. A hint of panic went through me however as I entertained the idea that she may have heard my conversation with ryuk, even though I'd found no evidence of her being there, but I smiled anyway as she wrote down why she was there. I felt relieved to learn that she had not in fact been there this whole time as I had feared, and went to get some kind of blankets, as I glanced at her I had to pity her slightly without the blur of the window masking her, she didn't look so much frightening as she did pathetic, every bit the annoying awkward girl she really was. I grabbed an few spare covers and laid them down on the floor, before going through my closet and finding an old T shirt of mine and some baggy pyjama trousers. "Here" I handed them over "you must be soaked you may not be able to get hypothermia but I can't imagine that's comfortable" she nodded at me slightly smiling and turned to my bathroom to change. I lay down on my bed with my hands over my face, at least ryuk wasn't here anymore to talk about this he'd gone away after he realised I wasn't going to keep on killing people until tomorrow, this would be so much worse with his annoying banter. I cannot believe how incredibly lucky I am to have completed that drawer before it rained, if she'd caught me this would have been impossible to redeem as an moment of weakness or the like. I sat up and slipped into something more comfortable myself whilst rosemary was changing, until I heard the door click.

Glancing over my eyes widened slightly she looked a lot more normal without her ordinary clothes on, she looked less pale in my grey t shirt and light blue trousers, and less otherworldly now that her hair looked less contrastingly dark, even her eyes seemed more pale and ordinary; I honestly preferred it. She must have been a rather pretty woman when she was alive; though judging by the way she held herself it seemed like her socially awkwardness would have undone her at certain points in her life. Then again I thought as I began putting away my other clothes, I don't know anything about this girl or her personality or how she reacts to things so who am I to say. "Feel any better? " I asked. She nodded and mouthed the words thank you; I wonder what her voice was supposed to feel like. "Well I have some covers you can sleep on or you can take the bed if you want it really doesn't bother me that much" she seemed to look a little shocked for a moment before shaking her head.

…..

He offered the bed but I couldn't take that from him so I stuck to sleeping on the covers. I slipped between the silky sheets and relished the feeling of sleeping in something resembling an proper bed after an couple of weeks it seemed of sleeping in trees and lying on park benches. Light slipped into his own bed after he'd cleared away his revision work, and turned out the lights. I inhaled the flowery detergent of the sheets, and closed my eyes, I didn't care if this was an act for the moment I felt safe, from the Deathnote, from dying from ridicule just everything. " good night rose" I heard light murmur, I nodded my head though I knew he couldn't see it and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
